Events
by Vividfairy20
Summary: John reminisces back on the moments he's spent with Nikki. This is just a short story I decided to do.
1. First date First kiss

_May 5, 2016_

There John stood in the bathroom, leaning over the sink. He was steading his breath, taking his hat off; he turned on the faucet, splashing cold water on his face to wake himself up. Wiping off his face, John placed his hat back on, running his on the back of his neck. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and smiled, bowing his head down, chuckling. In the past 3 years, John Cena's life had changed, and recently he got the biggest one of them all.

John's life began to change when he divorced his wife Liz, in 2012 after 3 years of marriage. She couldn't handle him being away all the time for his job, and John couldn't take all the fighting and yelling anymore. The divorce was finalized in July of that year, and John went on with his life. It wasn't until he got a call from Nicole Garcia, who was also known as Nikki Bella. She and her twin sister Brie were going to their 10 year high school reunion in Arizona and she needed a date since her sister was going with her boyfriend Daniel Bryan. John accepted the invitation, not wanting to spend the rest of his week cooped in the house. It was several months after being divorced and John wasn't planning on getting back out in the dating game anytime soon, but that changed at the reunion party.

_November 20, 2012_

John and Nikki walked outside laughing taking a break from dancing.

"I can't believe you know that dance." Nikki laughed. John looked away laughing.

"Ok, I'll admit, when I first heard it and saw the dance, it was catchy and…I couldn't help myself." He said.

"But it's also hard to believe that you know gangnam style!" Nikki said holding her sides, laughing again. John couldn't help, but laugh himself.

They both contained their selves, staying silent for a while looking out into the night, until John broke it.

"So, you enjoying yourself?" he asked. Nikki turned her head toward him, smiling.

"Yea…I'm glad you came with me John, it means a lot to me." She laid her hand on his. John looked at their hands connecting for a moment, before looking back up at her smiling, squeezing her hand slightly.

"I'm glad too." John pulled her towards him for a hug. Nikki wrapped her arms around his neck, while his massive arms wrapped gently around her. She sighed silently in content, smelling him, while John did the same thing. They released each other, looking at one another for a minute.

"Um, so what's happening with work?" Nikki asked. John sighed heavy. "Um…uh, well Aj's been kissing me…a lot, I mean I've kissed her back, but I was too caught up in the moment."

Nikki's felt her heart break a little. "So are you two starting to go out or something?" John shook his head.

"No, no, that will never work out." He said. He liked Aj, but they don't match together, relationship wise.

"Really? Cause she seems really into you."

"Yea, but like I said, it will never work out, she's a little clingy."

Nikki nodded while her heart leapt for joy. Hearing how he's not into Aj, which means he was still available. She felt John wrap his arm around her.

"By the way, have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" He said, giving her a twirl. She giggled at this.

"You mentioned it about 2 times into the night." John brought her close to his chest.

"Well, that's not enough for you, now is it?" He muttered. Nikki blushed looking up at him, giving a soft smile.

"Thank you John."

John lifted her hand, kissing the back of it. There was some connection happening here.

"Pleasures all mine."

The pair went back inside, dancing some more and taking pictures. By the end of the night, John and Nikki wanted to hang out more, but he had to go back next morning to leave for a house show.

John was walking Nikki up to her door. She turned around, giving John a sweet smile. "Thanks for tonight, I had a great time."

John gave her a smile back. "You're welcome."

Nikki looked down, trying to hiding her blushing cheeks, but John tilted her chin up making her look at him. He gently pressed his lips to hers, in which she kissed him back. They pulled apart, with a smile on their face.

"Would you mind if I called you sometime?" John asked.

Nikki nodded. "Yea." They exchanged numbers before John walked back to his car.


	2. Secretly seeing

John smiled at the thought that was when they had their first date and first kiss. He didn't know what it was about Nikki, but the girl had him intrigued. There was something happening between them, a strong connection that left John wanting more and he didn't want it to stop. He called her every chance he got, he would even call her before the show started, going into a secluded area to speak to her privately.

There were times when he was in the same city as Nikki, he would go sneak off to see her, sometimes leaving after a match. The way John was acting striked curiosity in some fellow co-workers even the ones that were his rivals. John could remember that day; almost everyone was interrogating him like he was hiding something. Well he was, but that didn't mean, they had to know about it. The show was being held in the city where Nikki lived, John, of course, was gonna go see her, but he had to be stealthy, make sure nobody was following him.

_March 23, 2013_

John had finished his match against Dolph a minute ago and was sitting in the catering area with Miz, Alberto and Sheamus. The guys were chatting until John's phone started to ring. He took it out of his pocket, seeing it was Nikki.

"Uh, excuse me guys, I gotta take this." He said, getting up from the table and walking out the door. He walked down the hallway fast; looking behind him making sure he was out of earshot from anyone, who might be trying to hear him. He clicked the answer button.

"Hey, beautiful."

"_Hi babe."_

"Ok, am I the only person hear, who thinks that John is acting not himself." said Miz.

"I agree, he's been acting a little distance and he's always going somewhere private, whenever he talks on the phone." Alberto said.

"His brother called before, and spoke to him in front of us."

"Yes, but I think it's one specific person, who calls and he doesn't want anyone to know who it is."

"Not to mention, that he leaves minutes after his matches." Sheamus spoke.

"What do you all think he's hiding?"

"Who's hiding?" Asked Zack Ryder, who came up to them.

"John, haven't you seen how he's been acting lately?" Sheamus said.

"Well, come to think of it, I saw him walking down the hall a few minutes ago, he kept looking behind him as if someone was following him."

They all looked at each other for a few moments. "Alright something is up, there is definitely something going on with John." said the Miz.

"You guys don't think he's doing roids do you?" Zack asked. Alberto shook his head.

"He can't be, he would've been acting tough and starting up trouble, besides this is Cena we're talking about here, he doesn't do that stuff."

"Well what else could it be?"

_Meanwhile_

"Yea, I'm about to leave now." John said into his phone.

"_Ok, well you remember the number to get in the door, right?"_

"Yea, yea I remember, hey listen have you eaten yet?"

"_Mm…no, why?"_

"Because I am gonna make you dinner."

"_John, you know how to cook?" _Nikki asked.

"Well, not professionally, but I can whip something easy up, what do you got there?"

"_Um, well, I have some pasta here."_

"Then, that's it, I'm gonna make you spaghetti and it'll be the best you ever tasted…so far."

"_Mmm, I can't wait, hurry here soon, ok babe, I can't wait to see you."_

John chuckled. "Can't wait to see you either, sweetheart, I'll see you in a few, ok?"

"_Ok hun, bye."_

"Bye." John hung up his phone. He quickly changed into a pair of jean shorts and a white shirt, sticking his dog tags underneath. He grabbed his gear bag, walking out the door, heading back to the catering area.

"Hey, guys, here comes, now watch, he's gonna tell us he's leaving, just watch." Mike whispered.

"Hey guys, sorry that took me awhile." John said coming up to them.

"Oh that's ok, John, so who was it on the phone?" Sheamus asked.

"Oh just a friend, hey listen, I'm about to head out now, I kinda want to get enough for tomorrow, you know."

"Yea, we understand, so you're going back to the hotel now?" Alberto asked. John hesitated for a moment.

"Uh, yea…yea, going back to the hotel for some shut eye." John laughed. "Anyway, I'll see you guys tomorrow." John said walking away.

"Ok, have a goodnight John." Zack waved to his friend watching him leave. The guys' watched John leave, until Zack spoke up.

"He's not going back to the hotel, is he?"

"No, he is not…if anything, John looked rather eager to get out of here and fast." said Mike.

"And this 'just a friend' sounds like more than a friend."

Just then a light bulb went off in Sheamus's head. "What do you fellas say; we follow Johnny there, just to get a glimpse at this 'just a friend' huh?" The guys nodded their heads.

"Alright, then it's settled, now let's go now, before we he leaves." The guys got up, hurrying out to the parking lot.

Just their luck, John was just putting his bag in the trunk, before getting into the car. The four men all hoped in Sheamus's rental, silently following behind John.

They followed John for 15 minutes until they saw his car stop in front of a condominium apartment building.

"Ok, one of us needs to follow him in without being noticed." Mike said.

"I'll go, I'll have a hoodie on, so he won't notice me." Zack volunteered, putting his hood up.

"Alright, and take your cell phone, get a picture."

"Got it." Zack slid out the car, trying to keep hidden. He ran over crouched down, trying to get a glimpse of the number John was typing in on the keypad outside. He made it into the door before it closed, still keeping low just in case John saw him. Watching go up to the 4th floor, Zack crept up to the third floor just in time to see John knock on the door. He took out his cell phone, ready to snap a shot of whoever it was the Cenation leader was seeing. The door opened and who Zack saw made his eyes bug out, it was former diva Nikki Bella. Instead of taking a photo, he recorded a video. It showed Nikki letting out an excited squeal as she jumped into John's arms, with her legs around his waist. Zack watched in utter shock as the couple kissed passionately in the hallway, while recording it. They continued to kiss as John walked them both into her condo, Zack stopped recording, running downstairs and out the door to the car, where the rest of the guys waited.

"So…did you get the pictures, man?" Miz asked as Zack closed the door behind him.

He shook his head. "Dude, I got more than just a picture."

"Well, who was it?" said Alberto. Zack took out his phone and showed the guys the video.

"No… fucking… way." said Sheamus, who was wide eyed.

"I don't believe this." Mike said, muttering.

"Believe it man, John is seeing Nikki Bella." Zack spoke.


	3. Chapter 3

_Concluded from last chapter_

On the inside, John and Nikki still had their lips attached to each other, while he had her up against the wall.

"Mmm…oh god John…mmm I missed you so much." Nikki said in between kisses. John pulled from her, with his lips still on hers.

"You have no idea, how crazy it's been." He said, trailing a kiss down to her neck, giving gentle bites, making her moan softly, while she ran her hands through his hair. John held her tightly close to her body, while burying his face into Nikki's neck.

She giggled, feeling his breath on her neck. "I guess you missed me more than I did you."

John lifted his head from Nikki's neck. "You guessed right, I hate being away from you Nik, it's like I feel weak if I don't have you near me." He muttered. Nikki pressed a kiss to his forehead, rubbing her thumb across his cheek.

"I feel the same way, but you know I'm thinking about you."

"So am I, and just to be clear, there is absolutely no one else." Nikki smiled knowing he meant that there was no one else, only her.

"How about that dinner I promised you." John said, putting her down. He went into the kitchen, taking out the ingredients needed. Nikki stood next to him, watching as John made the spaghetti.

"How do you know how to make spaghetti, John?"

John chuckled. "Well, my dad's sister showed me how to make it. She said to me 'you know if you ever find that special girl one day, and you decide to make her dinner, make this for her.' And that's what I'm doing; I'm making a special dinner for the special girl I found."

Nikki smiled sweetly at him, giving him a peck on the cheek. "You are unbelievably sweet."

"Mhm." John sounded, while stirring the seasoned sauce. "Here, come taste this and tell what you think." He said, taking the spoon, blowing on the sauce to cool it down. Nikki leaned in tasting the spaghetti sauce, licking her red rose lips slightly as John watched her silently.

Nikki smirked savoring the saucy taste. "Not bad, Cena, you certainly know your way around the kitchen."

John pressed front into her back, burying his face in her soft brunette locks. "The kitchen's not the only thing I know my way around." He whispered huskily, while nibbling softly on her neck. Nikki moaned, trailing her hand up his face, placing it on the back of his neck, while winding her backside tenderly into John's manhood. Turned on by this, John, turning off the stove, grabbed hold of Nikki's curvaceous hips, pressing her harder into him, while she turned her head, bringing his lips down to hers. John leaned Nikki over the counter, while she continued to rotate her hips, arching her back to him. John began grinding into her as a response, trying to hold back a groan from escaping his mouth. He trailed his hands up her shirt, feeling her smooth, soft skin underneath his fingers. Nikki turned around, pressing her lips on John's, pushing her tongue inside his mouth. He lifted her up onto the counter, while her legs wrapped around his waist.

John pulled back to remove his shirt and Nikki's. His hands rubbed her shoulders, pulling one of the bra straps down, giving a small kiss to her bare shoulder, making a wet trail up her neck towards her lips. Nikki leaned her head back, loving the feel of his tongue on her skin, she felt his mouth come over hers, thrusting his tongue inside. Their tongues battled as John's hands went up her skirt, to pull her panties down, his finger trailing in between her thighs. Nikki opened her legs wider, letting John insert his large finger into her heated, wet core. He inserted another finger, pushing them in and out. Nikki broke the kiss, moaning out loud. She grabbed hold of the counter, moving her hips to the rhythm of John's fingers.

"Oh my…ah, oh John" Nikki threw her head back, feeling him go faster. John went hard hearing his name fall from her lips and watching her skin glisten. He pulled his fingers out, licking them.

"You taste better than the sauce, babygirl." He kissed her roughly, pushing Nikki back into the cabinets. She could taste herself on John's tongue as it swirled around in her mouth. John unzipped his pants, pushing them down his legs. Nikki lifted hers to wrap around his back, while her hands caressed the back of his head. She let out a gasp feeling John shove inside her, it's been a while since they had this type of intimate contact. John took a minute, before thrusting in and out inside her. She whimpered inside his mouth feeling John thrusting faster, breaking away from his mouth, Nikki tilted her head, arching her back, letting out sensuous pants and moans.

"Oh John… go faster." She moaned. John granted her request lifting her legs higher. Nikki held onto him by the shoulders, scratching down with her nails. John started circulating clockwise in and out of her, as she gyrated her hips along with the motion.

"Uh..uh..Mmmm, oh yes…yes, ahh."

John pressed his lips slightly on hers. "Say my name."

"John"

He pushed into her harder. "Say my name… what's my name baby?" He growled softly.

"John…John…John, oh John!" Nikki panted out. John felt her ready to release as he was. He kissed her, biting softly on her bottom lip as she licked at his lips, giving him a sultry look.

Nikki tilted her head back, spreading her legs wider. "Oooh…I love how you move inside me."

John grinned. "I love feeling you around me." He kissed her sweaty hot skin. John continued thrusting into her until he felt Nikki clamp down on him.

"Oh..oh..uuuh." Nikki reached her peak, feeling herself shudder. John wasn't far behind feeling his-self ready to go.

"Oh shit…" He released his fluids inside Nikki, giving a couple more thrusts, before resting against her. John rested his face onto Nikki's chest, while she gave small kisses on his sweaty forehead, running her fingers through his head.

"I love you *kisses* I love you so much John *kisses*"

John lifted his head from her chest. "Not as much as I love you." He muttered. They gazed into each other's eyes, sharing a few small pecks.

"God, that wore me out." He said, pulling his pants back up. Nikki hopped down from the counter, grabbing her panties off the floor.

"Who are you kidding? I never felt more worn out than I was in the ring." She added, sliding her underwear on.

"Hey, look at it this way, it satisfied my appetite." John smirked. Nikki rolled her eyes, giggling.

"Well good, now excuse me while I take a shower." She said walking away.

"Can I join you, miss?" John walking over to her, but Nikki put her hand up to stop him.

"No no, now, you know we wouldn't be getting cleaned."

John sighed. "Yea, you're right…but who cares." He said suddenly picking her up, going into the bathroom, with Nikki laughing.

_Next Day_

"Are you sure it was her and not some chick that resembles her a little?" Cm Punk said.

"Bro, my eyes know what they saw, and it saw John smacking lips with Nikki Bella, like there was no tomorrow." said Zack. Kofi shook his head.

"I'm trying to understand this here…how is it that John's dating already, just months after a divorce?"

"I don't know, all I know is that Cena is seems serious about Bella there." Mike added.

"Yea, I mean haven't you guys question about how he's been acting around here lately?" said Zack.

"You know, he has been acting kinda not like himself." said Punk.

"Yea, he's always going somewhere alone to talk on the phone, or sneaking out of the arena."

"All that he was doing was to go see Nikki." Sheamus said.

"And obviously John wanted to keep it a secret, not wanting any one to know." added Alberto.


	4. Chapter 4

_Concluded from ch.3_

_Meanwhile_

John was entering the arena, talking to Nikki on the phone.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight before I leave in the morning."

"_That sounds great."_

"Nice, I'll pick you up after I leave, ok?"

"_Ok, bye sweetie."_

"Bye, babe."

John hung up his phone, walking to the locker room, with a smile on his face. Entering the locker room, he saw the guys standing there talking.

"Oh, hey guys, what's up?"

All six men turned to see John standing there, with his bag in tow.

"Nothing, what about you fella?" asked Sheamus.

"Not much…what, uh, what're you guys doing standing around like that?" John said putting his bag down.

"Just talking."

John shrugged his shoulders. "Oh."

"So….you gets a nice good sleep, John-boy?" said Punk.

John turned to look at Punk. "Yes, I slept very…comfortable last night."

"Really?" said Miz.

"Really."

"…Really."

John sighed. "Really."

"John…we know."

John felt his heart jump. "What are you talking about?"

"Cut the crap, Cena, we know you've been seeing Nikki Bella, for the past several months." said Kofi.

John's eyes widen. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yea, we followed you last night to see where you were going." Alberto said.

"What the hell?! You guys followed me?"

"Well not us, we just found out 5 minutes ago." said Punk, referring to him and Kofi.

"Yea, to see where you were going and whoever you were seeing, but imagine our surprise when it was Nikki Bella." said Mike.

"That could've been anybody."

Zack took out his phone. "Oh really, because it sure looks like her right here." He said, showing John the video of him and Nikki kissing.

John sighed, pulling his hat off, before putting it back on. "Oh shit, uh…I can explain that."

"Give it up John, we know your secret. I mean come on, she's the reason why you've been acting so different lately isn't?" Kofi said.

"What do you mean? I haven't."

"John, you're always smiling, you go off somewhere secluded to talk on the phone, plus when we're in the city you leave early after a match sometimes." said Mike.

Punk chuckled. "Wow, you and Nikki Bella? I don't know her that well, but she is one hell of a looker, nice job, man." He said, slapping john's shoulder.

"Uh, thanks, Punk."

"Not gonna lie bro, Bella is a pretty girl." said Zack.

"You caught yourself a big one, senor." Alberto added.

"Thanks guys." John sighed. "That means a lot."

"Sorry, we went stalker mode on you man, but why were you keeping it under wraps?" Mike asked.

"But I gotta ask man, is it serious between you two?" Sheamus asked.

"Well yea…yea, it is, I mean she's…she's really special to me, I love her guys and I wanna keep it going, see where it takes us."

"Well said, John, you know you seem a lot happier now than before."

John laughed. "Yea, well, girl has a profound effect on me that I can't explain."


	5. Chapter 5

That was a memory John usually thought back to and laughed at. He had some good friends, but sometimes he doesn't understand their actions; following him to figure out his change in behavior. At first he didn't want to reveal his relationship with her, because he wanted to see if it would last longer than a month, which it did.

John leaned his back against the wall of the restroom, still trying to calm his mind. He still couldn't believe how much has changed in the past years that he's been with Nikki; to him it sometimes feels like a dream. After his divorce, he didn't think he would find someone that he would connect with, but he did. He felt like he could tell Nikki anything, but not everything in his past.

John could remember one time when he took Nikki out, celebrating their 2 year anniversary together. John took Nikki to a secluded beach in Tampa, where their romantic night would end with a change in weather.

_May 15, 2014_

"John, this place is beautiful." John smiled. "Yea, it's better when no one's around; you get to hear everything out here…but you know what the best part about this is?"

Nikki shook her head. "What?" John grabbed her hand, pulling her in close. "I get to be here with you."

"Oh John." Nikki leaned up to kiss him. John wrapped his arms around her, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Suddenly, rain began to pour down on the couple.

"Oh my god, ah!"

"Well, so much for a romantic night on the beach, come on." They ran back to the car, trying to get away from the pouring rain.

"Get in the backseat!" John yelled. Nikki climbed in the back, while John grabbed something from the trunk. He closed the trunk, holding an object close to his chest, while quickly going back to the car before it got soaked. Closing the door behind him, John shook a little.

"Wow, it's coming down fast, we'll just stay in here, I don't wanna risk driving in this."

Nikki nodded. "Same here, so what's that in your hands?" John showed her, it was two huge towels.

"I always keep some in the back, just in case stuff like this happens. Always be prepared."

Nikki laughed. "Smart thinking there." Her eyes widen as John began taking off his shirt. "Um, John, what are you doing?"

John looked over at her, throwing his shirt on the floor. "Rain drenched clothes are not good for the skin, plus very uncomfortable." He said while taking off his wet pants and shoes.

Nikki wasn't focusing on what John was saying, she was too busy staring at John's bare, soaking wet chest. After two years together, he still looked so unbelievably sexy to her. She wanted nothing more than to kiss every inch of it, feeling the muscular chest rubbing against her own.

"Nik." She was startled out of her thought, seeing John offer her a towel. "You wanna dry off there?"

Nikki nodded. She folded the towel on her lap before taking off her sweater, then lifting her dress._ (A/N: now it was John's turn to imagine XD)._ As she tossed her clothes on the front seat, along with her shoes, John couldn't help, but look at her rain drenched body. The way it glistened as her wet hair was swept to one side, clinging to her neck._ She looks so hot, when wet. _John thought to himself. Nikki brought the towel around her to keep warm. John, who also had his towel around him, opened his up to let her in.

"Room for one more." He smirked. Nikki blushed, shyly scooting over to him, lying against his chest to keep warm. She snuggled against him, resting her head on his chest. While John's arm came across her shoulder, they both stayed silent just listening to the raindrops fall hard on the roof of the car. This may not have been a romantic anniversary, but for Nikki, it was plenty enough romantic, as long as her and John were together, nothing else mattered.

"Well, this is nice." He joked. Nikki giggled into his chest. "Yea, spectacular."

"I'm sorry this didn't turn out like you expected, but I promise, I'll make it up you." He said giving her a kiss on the head.

Nikki rubbed his chest. "It's ok John, as long as we're together."

They stayed silent for a few moments, until Nikki spoke up. "John, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He said.

"You don't have to answer if it's uncomfortable for you, but I was just curious."

John chuckled. "I'll answer what you wanna ask me Nikki."

Nikki sighed. "Did you and Mickie James have an affair?" she asked. John sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. "Where did you hear that?"

"It was a while ago, her ex-fiancé was on twitter going on a rant about how you and her were sleeping together while they were engaged…and he also said something about you sleeping with some of the other divas as well."

"Do you believe him?"

"I don't believe anything, until the person involved tells me it's true or not."

"Ok…well, obviously, I'm sure you heard him also say I'm the Tiger Woods of WWE, as everyone else believes, but um, here's what happened." Nikki sat up, looking at John waiting to hear his explanation.

"Mickie and I were just friends, and one night as friends we went to go have some drinks and talk…guess we had somewhat too much to drink and next morning…I woke up next to her."

Nikki nodded for him to go on. "Um, after sobering up, we both agreed that it was only one night and it's never happening again, but we also wanted to keep it just between us, but that didn't work out to well, because someone saw us and blabbed it out. Kenny Doane, who was her fiancé, was pissed off course and I did apologize, a million times, but he wasn't having it. Then months later he got released and you can guess who got blamed for it."

Nikki was sitting there shocked listening to John, yes it wasn't right for what he did, but it was a drunk mistake and he regretted it. She could see he regretted it, but why did he have to take blame for it all?

"Oh and the whole me sleeping with every diva, not true, yea I dated one of them for a while, but that was him exaggerating it. I guess he was trying to help my ex-wife out."

Nikki looked puzzled. "Why would he help out your ex-wife?"

"Because, he came out with all of this when we were in the middle of divorcing. We had signed a prenup before getting married and it said that, if I did any act of infidelity, than she would get half of my money as well as the house…so that's my story." Nikki sat there for a few moments speechless by the whole thing.

"Listen, I understand if you don't wanna do this anymore." Nikki looked at him.

"What?"

"I understand why you wouldn't want to be with a guy like me, I'm pretty sure you think I'll cheat on you and-"John was cut off feeling Nikki's lips on his. She pulled away, rubbing her hand on his cheek.

"John, that was in the past and I'm not gonna stop seeing you because of what happened 5 years ago, yes what you did was wrong, but that's in the past and you let it go."

John gave Nikki a soft smile. "Thanks…for listening; you know you're actually the first person, who gave me the time to explain without automatically assuming."

Nikki laid her head back on John's shoulder. "You're a good man John...and yes, you have made your share of mistakes, but as long as you admitted to them, I see no reason to not see you anymore." She leaned up giving him a peck on the lips. Before she could pull away, John held her there.

"And you…well what can I say, you're just…absolutely perfect." He whispered, bringing her hand up to his mouth, kissing and gently suckling on the fingertips. Nikki instantly felt the wetness between her legs, John always knew how to get her going. He pulled her body onto his, sitting her on his lap, trailing his hands over her body. John placed his large hands on her hips; it turned him on so much at how sexy she was to him. After 2 years, he hasn't looked at any other woman like he does Nicole Garcia.

"You know, sometimes, I can't believe that out of all the guys you could've had, you chose me." John muttered, stroking her damp cheek.

Nikki smiled, entwining her hand with his. "I don't think any other man would have made me feel as special over the past years as you did…you make me happy John."

John shook his head. "No, it's you that makes this guy happy. Oh, that reminds me, hold on."

John quickly reached into his pants pocket, taking out what he needed. Nikki saw what it looked like a small box in John's hand.

"I saw this a month ago and thought this is beautiful and it belongs to a beautiful woman, and who better than the one I wake up and see every day."

John opened the small box to reveal a pink heart shaped diamond ring, with small white diamond surrounding it. Nikki gasped, looking at the fine jewelry shimmer and sparkle under the moonlight. John took the ring out, placing it on her finger.

"Oh John, this is gorgeous, how-this had to cost you a fortune." She said in amazement.

John chuckled. "No, not really, I knew the store owner from my school days and he gave me a discount, plus an autograph for his son."

Nikki laughed. "It's so beautiful." She said admiring the ring. He lifted her head by the chin, so she could look at him.

"Yes, you are…happy anniversary." John whispered. Nikki smiled at him. "Happy anniversary, baby." John kissed her ring finger, and then trailing it up her arm to her lips.

Nikki sighed softly, feeling John pull her closer to his body. His tongue ran over her bottom lip, wanting access inside her mouth, which she happily obliged, deepening the kiss. She placed her delicate hands on John's muscled chest, while his massive arms held her against him. His hands trailed up her back, unclipping her bra, sliding the straps down her shoulders. John's hands roamed over her bare chest, making Nikki tilt her head back, feeling his massive hands on her. He leaned forward, kissing her slick wet neck, trailing wet kisses down her chest, where he placed kisses on her breasts, before rolling his tongue over the nipples. Nikki moaned, she pulled John's head from her chest to her face, pulling him in a searing passionate kiss. John could feel her hands on his chest, scratching them as they go down, grabbing hold of his manhood, stroking it. John groaned in her mouth as he felt himself getting harder. He broke the kiss, pulling down his boxers, then her panties, before Nikki set herself down on John letting him fill her. Nikki moaned as she began rocking her hips back and forth, while John held on to them. Their wet bodies hitting against one another as they moved in motion as they continue their passionate intimacy, while the rain continued to hit against the car. For them, it was indeed a happy anniversary.


	6. Chapter 6

_August 23, 2015_

Nikki sat on the bed, waiting. For the past several weeks, she's been feeling nauseated as well as sleepy, emotional, and hungry, also throwing up every morning and sometimes in the afternoon. While she thought it might've been the flu bug, her sister Brie suggested it was something more.

"_Are you sure it's not anything else?" she asked. Nikki looked at her sister, while she lay on the bed, after throwing up for the second time today._

"_What else could it be Brie?"_

_Brie took a moment and thought, before speaking again. "When's the last time you and John had sex?" She asked. Nikki sat up, shocked._

"_Why would you ask that?"_

"_I'm just asking because you have the symptoms that indicate you could be pregnant."_

_Nikki sat silent for a moment to think. She and John had been very intimate lately, but the morning sickness started about 3 weeks ago, when John came home from the tour in Europe._

"_Well, now that you mention it, I didn't really think about it."_

_Brie came beside Nikki, rubbing her back. "I can run down to the pharmacy quick and pick you up a couple of tests, just to confirm it."_

_Nikki nodded, giving a quiet yes._

Brie came back an hour ago with two home pregnancy tests for her sister to take. Nikki just took the tests minutes ago and now waiting for the results. Brie came into the room, with some tea to give to Nikki.

"How many minutes left?" She said, handing her sister the cup of tea, receiving a quiet thank you.

"About 3, until the results come…I'm so nervous." Nikki said taking a sip. Brie took Nikki's hand in hers.

"Don't be, I'll be right beside you to help as well as John."

"Yea, but, what if John doesn't want a baby, I mean we're not even married yet and we've been together for 3 years now."

"Sis, don't worry, John will still be there, he loves you too much to leave you."

Nikki nodded, wiping away a tear. "You're right, gosh these hormones." She laughed.

Brie grinned, hugging her sister, while Nikki hugged back. "It's going to be ok."

Just then a beep went off in the bathroom. The sisters pulled apart from one another to go see the results.

"Do you want me to see them and then tell you?" Brie asked. Nikki shook her head.

"No, but can you come with me?"

"Of course."

They got up and went into the bathroom, seeing the sticks lying on the counter. Nikki stood over them, closing her eyes, taking a breath.

"What were the results signs again?"

Brie picked up the box, to look at. "Um, one line means you're not, two means you are, and the circle means inconclusive."

Nikki opened her eyes looking down at the tests. She gasped, feeling tears come to her eyes. Every single test read the same result.

_Two lines._

She was pregnant. Nikki covered her mouth to hold in her sobs, as Brie came up from behind and saw the tests.

"Oh sweetie, you're going to have a baby." She said, hugging her sister, who began sobbing on her shoulder.

"I can't believe it." Nikki cried. Brie stroked her head.

"I know, I know." She cooed. "I'm going to be an auntie."

Nikki giggled threw her tears, pulling out of the hug. "Now, all I have to do is tell John."

Brie nodded, wiping Nikki's tear stained face. "I'll be here with you, if you want when you tell him."

Nikki shook her head. "No, I can do this by myself."

"Ok, just call me and tell me how it goes, alright?"

"Ok."

After Brie left, Nikki waited for John to get back home. She couldn't wait to tell him the news, but at the same time she was nervous, what if he didn't want to have this baby? She shook her head of the thoughts, hearing the door open.

"Hey, sweetheart, I'm home." John said, closing the door. He walked into the living seeing Nikki sitting on the couch.

"Hey darling, what're you up to?" He said, giving her a kiss on the head, before sitting down.

Nikki smiled at him. "Hi, nothing much, just waiting for you. How was your day?"

John groaned, taking his hat off. "It was ok, just couldn't wait to come home to you." He smiled.

Nikki grinned, giving him a kiss on the lips. John kissed back, pulling her close into him, trying to lift her leg up over his. Nikki pulled away from John.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" He asked.

"Uh, John, there's something I need to tell you."

John stroked her cheek. "What is it?"

"I've been feeling weird lately."

"Weird like…." He urged her to go on.

"Weird, like nauseated, eating everything, and hormones out of whack."

John just sat there confused, trying to make sense of what she was trying to say. "Nicole…what are you trying to tell me?"

Nikki sighed. "What I'm trying to tell you, what I'm saying is that….John…I'm pregnant."

John sat silent. Did he just hear her right?

"P-pregnant?"

Nikki nodded. "Yes."

John felt his heart swell up; he was going to be a father. For the first time, he was going to have a child, a baby in the house. A smile crept up on his face, as he grabbed Nikki lifting her up, hugging her closely to him.

John laughed out. "A baby…we're having a baby."

Nikki smiled. "You mean, you're happy?"

"Of course I am what you didn't think I would be."

"I didn't think you would want a baby now."

John chuckled. "Nikki, you should know by now that I won't ever leave you alone, especially to raise a baby by yourself."

Nikki smiled softly, looking down, before John pulled her face back up by the chin. "I love you, and the fact that you are having my baby, my first born, makes me love you even more."

Nikki puts her arm around his neck. "I love you too." She said, pulling him into a kiss. John tilted his head to the side deepening it.

He pulled back, with his lips still on hers, smiling at his girlfriend. "Wow."

Nikki smiled also. "I know, we're having a baby."

"We're having a baby." John whispered, kissing her again.


	7. End

_Present day_

And now, this is where John stood. He sighed to himself, before walking out of the bathroom, heading back to Nikki's hospital room. That day when Nikki told him she was pregnant, he felt his life take a turn of change in an instant; he was now the father of a healthy baby boy, a son…his son. The way that sounded to John was unbelievable. He had a son, who looked so much like him, with a little bit of his mother. News spread like wild fire, when it was revealed that John and Nikki were gonna be parents. Their friends and family congratulated them, it was a new chapter that both of them were now entering.

John came to the door, opening it quietly, not to disturb Nikki; she had just given birth minutes ago and was now resting. John came by her bed side, sitting in the chair, stroking her cheek, which woke her up.

"Hi." She whispered, smiling.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked, smiling back.

"Tired, but ok overall, where is he now?"

"They're still checking him, making sure he's healthy and getting his stats down."

Nikki nodded, sitting up, while john handed her the cup of water, so she could take a sip.

"So, what's we gonna name him?" She asked placing the cup down.

"How about MacGyver?" John replied, grinning. Nikki glared at him.

"We are absolutely not naming him after an action star on television."

"Yea, I know, I'm sorry." He laughed. Nikki couldn't help, but giggle at him.

Just then the door opened, revealing a nurse, rolling in a baby bed.

"I brought someone, who wanted to say hello." The smiling nurse said, lifting the small baby out, handing him to Nikki, before leaving. Nikki held her son close her chest as he cooed quietly. She felt tears coming to her eyes as she stroked his cheek with her finger.

"Hi sweet little baby." She said quietly. John smiled seeing how his girlfriend interacted with their child.

"Oh, John he looks so much like you." Nikki said, smiling.

"That means he's devilishly handsome, like his dad." He joked, holding his sons hand lightly. The new parents were in complete awe of their newborn son.

"You wanna hold him?" Nikki said. John nodded, taking the baby gently, into his large arms, leaning back into the soft chair cradling him.

"Hey there guy, you wanna open your eyes and say hi to your mommy and old man?" He whispered to his son.

"John, you're not old." Nikki said. John scoffed playfully.

"I had my first child in my late 30's, yeah; I'm pretty much old now."

Nikki laughed, watching John hold their son. She loved the image before her, John cradling the baby, who looked small in his fathers' muscled arms while John continued talking to him as if he could understand.

"And then I'll take you to see the Red Sox's play, since your mom isn't a big baseball fan."

"Because I don't get it." She argued back. John looked at her for moment before back to his son.

"See what I mean."

"John, shut up."

There was a knock at the door; it opened revealing Brie and Daniel Bryan.

"Hi, oh my gosh, there he is." Brie whispered happily. She went over giving her sister a kiss on the head.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok, now." Nikki smiled.

John then stood up, giving the baby to Brie to hold. Daniel came over, giving John a slap on the back.

"How does it feel to be a dad?" John smiled at his co-worker.

"It feels pretty damn good, Uncle Daniel."

"Oh, he is so precious." Brie cooed at her nephew. "Did you guys pick out a name yet?"

"Yea, MacGyver." John said, before laughing at the face Nikki gave him.

"John….I swear I will." She threatened.

"I'm just joking babe."

"Anyway, I was thinking about giving him the name Gabriel."

"Oh that sounds nice; he even looks like a Gabriel." Brie said, giving the baby back to Nikki.

The doctor came in, greeting the new parents. "So did we decide on a name, yet?" He said; ready to write on his clipboard.

"Yes, we have, we're going to go with MacGyver." John said.

"John, I'm going to kill you." Nikki scolded.

John laughed. "No, just kidding, his name is Gabriel…. Gabriel John Garcia Cena."

The doctor wrote down the name, before leaving the room.

"That's a pretty nice name for him." said Daniel, wrapping his arm around Brie.

Nikki grinned at her boyfriend. "I like it too." John came over to her side, giving her a kiss on the lip, and then giving Gabriel a kiss on his forehead.

Nikki traced her finger over Gabriel's face. "Mommy loves you Gabriel John Garcia Cena." She said, giving him a kiss on his small cheek.

John leaned down, holding his sons small hand. "Daddy loves you too." He muttered.


	8. Epilouge

_This was a conclusion I decided to Events._

John was sitting on his couch, watching ESPN, when he heard his son cry out. He got up, turning off the TV, heading upstairs to tend to the crying infant, who just woke up from his nap. John went into the nursery, going over to his wailing son.

"Hey guy, I'm here now, no more crying." John said to his 5 month old son, who immediately stopped crying, as his father picked him up out of the crib.

John smiled at his son. "How was your nap, good? I bet so. Come on; let's go get you changed and then a nice bottle made for you, courtesy of your mother." John changed Gabriel's diaper, and then took him downstairs, to give him his afternoon bottle. John sat on the couch, while feeding Gabriel.

"This stuff must be good; you drink it down like daddy does his Jack Daniels." He joked, watching his son drink from his bottle. John loved doing this, spending time with his little boy, talking to him. He never knew being a father could change his life, he never thought he would be a father. But then this little guy came into his life and changed it for the better, just like his mother had.

"So, listen here guy, I got something to tell you, now I trust that you can keep a secret, right?" John said. Gabriel just looks at his dad, while sucking on his bottle.

"Ok then, I've thought about this for a while and kept postponing it, but I've been thinking about asking your mom to marry me." John saw Gabriel finish his bottle; he put it down on the table, before putting Gabe over his shoulder, patting his back gently to burp him.

"You see, I wanted to ask her before, but you know she got pregnant with you, although it's not in the order 'society' wanted it. Meaning, people said I should've married her first and then have you, but hey things are different today, I mean you at least I've known your mom longer than a month." John chuckled, bouncing Gabriel slightly.

"Anyway, I've been putting the plan to ask your mom on hold because I didn't want her being stressed out from planning a wedding and having a baby, so I waited for the right time…and the right time is now." John heard Gabriel burp, he pick up his bib, turning the baby around to wipe his mouth. He placed the bib down, holding Gabriel against his chest, stroking his tuft of brown hair on his head.

"So what you say, you're gonna let your old man, marry your mom?" John asked his son. He looked down at his son, who stared back at him with the blue eyes he inherited from his father, before giving a toothless grin, approving of his daddy's decision to marry his mommy.

John smiled at Gabriel. "I'll take that as a yes." He said, kissing Gabriel's chubby cheek. John laid back, with his feet up, while Gabe was resting quietly on his chest.

"Now, let's watch some ESPN, huh."

It was the night of Wrestlemania, and John was facing against Dolph Ziggler for the WWE Championship. It was an exciting night for him, because Nikki was coming and brought Gabriel along with, which would be his first time at a live event seeing his father wrestling for the first time.

John was walking backstage, carrying Gabriel in one, while holding his bag in the other. As they walked down the hallway, they stopped and talked to people, who haven't seen the baby yet. It was the first time anyone ever saw Gabriel in person and not through pictures. John and Nikki got to his locker room, where was getting ready for his main event match.

"You ready for tonight?" Nikki asked her boyfriend. John finished putting on his shirt, turning to face Nikki with a smile.

"I was born ready, how about you guy, you ready to see your old man wrestle out there?" He said to his son, who smiled up at him.

"I think he's excited to see daddy wrestle." Nikki said, bouncing the baby a little. John gave her a kiss, and then kissed Gabriel on the forehead.

"I have a feeling it's going to be an exciting night for us."

Nikki looked confused. "Don't you mean for you?"

John shook his head, bringing her and Gabe closer to him. "No, I mean for us."

"John, what are you up to?" She narrowed her eyes. John gave her a final kiss on the head. "You'll see." He gave her a wink, before walking out the door. Nikki smiled shaking her head; John was always full of surprises, but tonight she had a feeling it was going to be a big one that would change her life.

"Come Gabe, let's go watch daddy now." She cooed at her son, walking out to the catering area, where all the other superstars were, ready to watch the match.

Nikki saw her sister, and other divas sitting at the table. She walked over towards them.

"Hi girls."

They looked up, grinning like cats, when they saw Nikki and the baby.

"Hey girl, oh my gosh, look at him, he's so cute." said Natalya, as she pinched Gabriel's cheek lightly.

"Hi pumpkin, oh look at him." Alicia Fox said.

"How is my favorite nephew?" said Brie.

Nikki laughed. "He's your only nephew." Brie shrugged.

"Still my favorite, yes you are."

Gabriel smiled at all the attention, he was getting.

"Oh Nikki can I hold him?" asked Alicia. Nikki nodded handing Gabe to her. She laughed at how her friends were fawning over him, while she sat down.

"Goodness, I see John all over him." said Natalya, amazed how the baby looks so much like John.

"Yea, it's like no trace of you Nicole, well he has some of your hair color."

"Gee thanks." Nikki giggled.

It was time for the match to start; the first to come out was Dolph, with Big E Langston alongside. Nikki shook her head; it seems Dolph always needed help to win matches. Next to come out was John, doing his signature salute before running down the ramp. Gabriel was hitting his hands on the table seeing his father was the TV. Nikki turned to look at him.

"Look Gabe, its daddy, look." She smiled at her son, who was jumping on Alicia's lap.

"Well, aren't you a happy little boy." She said, handing him back to his mom. Nikki grabbed him, sitting him on her lap.

The match started, it was going good for a while until Big E. tried to interfere, by distracting John, but it backfired when John moved out the way, causing Dolph to run into him. John took the advantage, grabbing Dolph into the AA, dropping him down hard, and getting the pin. The crowd went wild as John stood tall with the title.

Nikki cheered, jumping up with Gabriel still in her arms. She walked out of the room, going up towards the entrance with her sister behind her. She watched as John continued to celebrate, before he grabbed the microphone to speak.

"What a great night it is folks." He said, trying to catch his breath. "And it's about to get even greater, Nicole, could come down here please?"

Nikki was shocked, when he called for her to come down to the ring. She handed Gabriel to Brie, giving him a kiss on the cheek, before walking out onto the ramp. She waved at the fans, who cheering for her as she walked up the stairs near the ring. John opened the ropes for her as she got into the ring, he spoke into the mic.

"I know what you're thinking, why did he call me out here? Well, sweetheart, I called you out her because there's an important question I wanted to ask."

Nikki nodded, trying to hold a squirming Gabriel still.

"Now, first I just wanna say I love you." Nikki smiled as the crowd awed. "You've changed me in a way that I can't explain, but it's good, no it's great. You've loved me for me and you gave me the best gift of all…you gave me a son." John said as Nikki turned to look. Everyone awed when the camera showed the baby on the titantron, using his small fist as a pacifier as Brie held him. Nikki awed seeing her son, before turning back to John.

"I've been holding this off for a while now, waiting for the right time…and tonight is exactly that." John put the title and microphone down, and then slowly got down on one knee. Nikki gasped putting her hand over her heart, before covering her mouth. John reached in his back pocket, pulling out a small velvet box, he lifted the top opened, revealing a white diamond ring, that had small diamonds surrounding the band. Nikki closed her eyes, trying to stop tears from falling, but couldn't hold them back. She opened her eyes, while tears fell freely down her face, while wiped them away with her hand.

"Nicole, I don't know what the future holds me, but I know for a fact that I don't have one if I don't have you or Gabe in it." He grabbed Nikki's hand, placing a kiss on it.

"Stephanie Nicole Garcia, will you spend the rest of your life with me, and be my wife?" John asked. Nikki covered her mouth again, trying to hold in a sob, John wasn't kidding when he said it was an exciting night for both of them. She looked at John nodding her head mouthing yes over and over again to him.

"Yes, yes, yes I will."

John slid the ring onto her finger; he stood up bringing her into a passionate kiss. Nikki threw her arms around John's neck as John lifted her off her feet, spinning her around, before setting her back down. Nikki brought her arms from his neck, holding his face between her hands, giving him small pecks as John held her body closer to his. They pulled apart with bright smiles on their face as the crowd went nuts.

They climbed out of the ring, walking up the ramp hand in hand. John stopped at the ramp to pose once more with the title for the crowd, before going backstage with Nikki. When they got backstage, there were a row of superstars against the wall, clapping for the newly engaged couple.

"Congratulations guys."

"It's about freakin time Cena."

"I'm so happy for you two."

John and Nikki thanked everyone before seeing Brie and Daniel with Gabriel. John went over, picking him up immediately.

"Hey guy, did you see daddy out there." The baby cooed happily. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Oh my gosh, let me see the ring." Brie said excited. Nikki smiled showing her the ring. "Oh it's gorgeous, look at this, Daniel I want one."

"Way to give her ideas John." He said. John chuckled, shrugging.

After talking John and Nikki went back to the locker room with Gabriel. John grabbed his clothes going into the bathroom to shower, while Nikki waited for him with Gabriel.

"Did you have fun tonight, sweetie?" She told the baby. Gabriel just smiled at his mother, while trying to reach her earring. Nikki smiled sweetly at her son, grabbing his hand gently, so he couldn't grab her earring.

"Such a fun little boy, you are." She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. John came out of the bathroom, cleaned and dressed. He smiled seeing his fiancé and son playing.

"Hey, you two ready to go?" He said, picking up his bag and Gabriel's baby bag. Nikki stood up with the baby, nodding her head.

"Yea, let's go, I think Gabe's getting tired." She said, seeing him yawn, laying his head on her shoulder. Nikki wrapped a blanket around him to keep him. The couple walked out the locker room, with Gabe in tow.

"It's been a great night, hasn't it?" John asked, wrapping his arm around her. Nikki leaned into him.

"Yes, it has." She said giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

They were walking down the hall talking until they ran into Aj Lee. John hasn't seen Aj since she was basically trying to make his life hell for 'playing with her emotions', along with Dolph and Langston. Of course Nikki was pissed and tried to step in, but John stopped her from getting involved.

"Hi." She said quietly, tucking her hair behind her ear. Nikki and John glanced at each other.

"Um, hey." John said, rubbing his neck_. This is awkward_, Nikki thought.

"Do you mind if we talked for a second?" Aj asked. Nikki narrowed her eyes at the small woman.

"Why?"

"Nikki, its ok, here, just take Gabe to the car, I'll be there in a minute." He said, giving her keys to the car. Aj looked at the baby, who was cuddling into his mom's neck, sucking on his fist. Nikki took the keys from John, walking away holding Gabriel close to her, giving Aj a glare as she walked by.

"Was that your son?"

John nodded his head. "Yea, that's him."

"He's adorable, he looks like you." John sighed heavy. "Thanks."

Aj took a deep breath. "Look, I know you don't like me now and definitely Nikki doesn't like me. I know that things between us got sour, mostly because of me and…and I just wanted to say I'm sorry, I should've taken the hint that you weren't interested." She nervously twiddled her fingers.

John looked around her and behind him, before turning back to her. "When do they come?"

Aj looked confused. "Who?"

"Your boys, isn't this the part where they jump me and you skip around my unconscious body."

Aj sighed. "No, Ziggler…got bored of me and went for Kaitlyn."

"Sorry to hear that."

She nodded. "Anyway, that's what I just wanted to tell you…I hope somewhere down the line we could be friends again, before the whole mess." She bit her lip. John just sighed.

"Um, we'll see, but I gotta go now. Later."

"Bye and congratulations by the way."

"Thanks." John readjusted his bag walking away. He walked out toward the parking lot towards his car seeing Nikki sitting in the front already. He placed the bags in the trunk, before going in the driver's seat.

"So, what did she want?" Nikki spoke. John put his seatbelt on, before driving off.

"Well, she apologized for the way she acted then, but I thought this was probably another one of her tricks to attack me again."

"Did she?" Nikki sounded alarmed. John shook his head. "No, apparently, Ziggler dumped her."

"Really? Well she had to see it coming." Nikki said, while John laughed. They arrived at the hotel, where they were staying. They changed a sleeping Gabriel in his night clothes, placing down in his cot to rest.

"Boy that must've worn him out." John said, stroking the baby's hair softly. Nikki smiled putting the blanket over him.

"Yea, he was happy seeing you on television." She placed a kiss on his forehead. John did the same, before turning off the lights.

"He's looks so innocent when he's asleep." Nikki said opening the door. John was behind her.

"Yea, until he turns 16 and then sneaks out to parties." He said, closing the door behind him.

They changed into their night clothes, lying on the bed resting besides each other. Nikki was laying her head on John's chest, rubbing her hand up and down, her ring shining in the light. John had his arm around her, holding her close to him.

"I can't wait until the day comes." Nikki whispered. John leaned to kiss her head. "Me neither, I've been wanting to ask you for a while, but you know Gabe came along."

Nikki looked up at him. "Really?"

"Yea, I didn't want you having to prepare for a wedding and a baby at the same time, so I waited until Gabe got here. And now, I thought it was the perfect time to ask you, because I wanna spend the rest of my life with you." He said, rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

Nikki smiled at him sweetly. "I wanna spend the rest of my life with you too."

John gave her a smile before bringing his lips down to hers. They kissed passionately as John slid his hand up Nikki's nightgown. He lifted the rest of it up, sliding her underwear down. Nikki giggled.

"John, we can't, we'll wake the baby." John chuckled taking his shorts off, placing himself between her legs.

"Not if we're quiet." He whispered, placing kisses on her neck down to her chest. Nikki tilted her head back, moaning, wrapping her legs around his waist. John kissed his way back up to her lips; he broke the kiss staring into her eyes.

"Have I ever mentioned that you are so beautiful, it kills me?" He muttered. Nikki smiled. "All the time."

"I love you."

"I love you too." She said, as she pulled John back into a kiss.

It was an amazing day today, why was it so amazing? Because it was the day of John and Nikki's wedding. The ceremony was being held in John's backyard in his Tampa home. It was roomy enough to hold the wedding and reception. Everything was in place, and ready to go. All the guests were still being seated as the bride and groom were getting ready.

John was in front of the mirror, fixing his tie until Mike came in through the door.

"Hey champ, you ready?" He said, patting his back. John chuckled looking at him through the mirror.

"Ready as I'll ever be, man." John sighed. "Can't believe I'm going at it again."

"At what, being married again?"

"Yea, I mean after Liz, I wasn't planning to ever marry again, but…things change over time."

Mike nodded. "Right, they do. But hey man, it's not bad going at it a second time and this time, I think it'll be forever with you two, so it's all good."

John smile at his friend. "Thanks Mike."

The door opened as Zack and Sheamus walked in the room.

"There he is the groom to be, so you ready to go at it again?" Sheamus said. John laughed.

"Yup, I'm ready to make it all official." He said, straightening out his suit. Zack came over to fix his collar.

"Well good luck to you bro." He said, giving him a man hug. John smiled. "Thanks man."

"Alright, then let's get this wedding moving." Miz said, clapping his hands.

In the room upstairs, Nikki was in the bathroom, getting her wedding dress on as Brie and some of the divas were dressing up Gabriel in his little tuxedo.

"Oh look at you Gabe, you look so handsome." Brie said, straightening out his small suit. The baby smiled waving his hands excitingly.

"Aww, he's happy about today, aren't you, little man?" Natalya said, tickling his cheek, making him laugh.

Just then the bathroom door opened and out came Nikki in her wedding dress. It was off the shoulders with long lace sleeves, the front was heart shaped that gave her a bit of cleavage. The rest of the dress flowed down fitting her curvy figure. Her hair was curled over one side of her shoulder.

She looked at the girls, spinning around in it. "What do you guys think?"

The girls gasped, seeing how beautiful Nikki looked in her wedding dress. Brie came up to her, holding Gabe. "Sis, you look absolutely beautiful."

"Yea, sweetie, the dress looks gorgeous on you." said Natalya, straightening out the dress, making no wrinkles was showing. Alicia fixed Nikki's hair a bit, before placing the white flower in her.

"Ok, now you look like a blushing bride." She said, smiling.

Nikki smiled. "Thanks girls, I really appreciate all that you're doing."

"Oh hun, we're glad to, this is your day and we want you to look beautiful as well as enjoy it."

Nikki checked herself in the mirror; she put on her diamond earrings and diamond tear drop necklace.

"Ok, I'm ready." She said, turning to face the girls. Gabe unexpectedly screamed out, surprising the girls.

"Are you excited to, baby boy?" Nikki said, tickling his cheeks. She smiled seeing him smile up at her; she gave the baby a kiss

"I think he is, he looks so handsome like his daddy." Brie said, bouncing him slightly.

The door opened and Mike came in, grinning. "Hey, ladies it's almost time, you ready to go?"

"Yes, we are, but can you take Gabriel out to my mom and John's parents?"

Mike nodded. "Sure." He said, taking Gabriel in his arms. "You ladies look beautiful as always."

Nikki giggled. "Thanks Mike."

"No problem, I'll see you all out there…especially Miss Alicia." He said, sending a wink her way. Alicia covered her smile, giving him a small wave, before Mike walked out.

"Oh, what was that?" Brie asked, smiling.

"What are you guys talking about?" She said, teasing her hair a bit.

Natalya smirked. "You know what, is there something going on between you and Miz there?"

"Well, I don't really know…yet."

"We'll be talking about this some more later, right now we have a wedding to do." said Nikki. The girls walked out.

Everyone was sitting in their seats, as the ceremony started. John was already at the alter with Randy Orton as his best man. First came down was Brie and Daniel, and then it was Miz and Alicia, and finally Sheamus and Natalya. Everyone stood as the bridal music started, John took a deep breath getting ready to go at it a second time in his life.

Nikki came walking down the aisle with her father accompanying her. Nikki smiled sweetly as she came towards John; he returned the smile as he held out his hand for her to take. John shook hands with Nikki's father before taking his seat next to his wife, who was holding Gabriel.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these to people in holy matrimony, Jonathan Felix Anthony Cena and Stephanie Nicole Garcia." said the Pastor.

"John and Nicole have written their own vows, John if you could go first please."

John nodded, turning to look into Nikki's eyes. "Nicole…when we first meant, I saw you as a nice girl and a really good friend, but I had no idea that some years later, we would fall for each other. Now, I wasn't planning to ever let myself get back out there again and I didn't trust anyone with my heart. But when I saw you again and you invited me to your high school reunion, I'm glad I said yes, because we wouldn't be standing here today. You are the best thing that ever happened to me, why? Because not only did you teach me how to trust again, you gave me that little boy over there, our pride and joy. I'm a better man because of you and proud to say that forever, I am yours."

Nikki smiled through her tears as John finished his vows. "And Nicole, you may now say your vows."

Nikki wiped her tears away, clearing her voice. "John, when I first met you…I thought you a pretty cool guy and handsome, but I didn't think either, years later that you would want to spend the rest of your life with me. I didn't think I could find someone, who would love, cherish and protect me, I didn't think I could find that one special guy. But I did find that one special guy and that's you John. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, why? Because without you, I wouldn't know what it feels like to have someone care and love you so much, without you, I wouldn't have had our beautiful baby boy. I'm a better woman because of you and I too am proud to say, I am yours forever."

Nikki could see John holding back his tears, he didn't like people seeing him cry, the only time he did was when Gabriel was born.

"Do you Jonathan; take Nicole to be you wife?"

"I do."

"Do you Nicole; take Jonathan to be your husband?"

"I do."

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you both, man and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

"Ugh, finally." John said, grabbing a giggling Nikki into a fierce and passionate kiss. Everyone applauded and cheered for the newlyweds. John went over and picked up Gabriel, carrying him as he and Nikki walked down the aisle.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Cena."

John and Nikki walked into the reception hall, smiling as all their family and friends cheered. The couple changed clothes and Gabe's as well. They sat down at the long table, chatting and eating with their friends and family.

Then it was time for John and Nikki to have their first dance as man and wife. John led Nikki out to the dance floor, before handing Gabriel to Brie. John held her by the waist as her arms came around his neck.

"How do you feel Mrs. Cena?"

Nikki smiled. "I feel so wonderful, Mr. Cena."

They gave each other a kiss as the continued to dance as John caressed her cheek. "You have no idea, how happy you've made me." He said, smiling down at her.

"I think the same goes for me." Nikki said, smiling sweetly at her new husband. Soon, other people were out on the dance floor having a good time. It came time to cut the cake, but before they could Gabriel stuck his little hand on the cake. Everyone laughed as the baby was eating the icing off, Nikki was holding him laughing as John was too. Later that evening as everyone continued to have fun, John and Nikki were out on the balcony.

"This was the best day ever, wasn't it?" Nikki asked as John held her from behind.

"Yea, even if Gabe wanted that cake more than anyone else."

Nikki laughed turning around in her new husbands arms, John held his new wife close to him, never wanting to let her go.

"I don't think I told you how beautiful you are in that dress."

Nikki smiled sweetly at him.

"But I'm more eager to know what lies beneath it." He whispered. She smiled seductively, rubbing his chest, "You'll find out soon." She kissed his lips.

"How soon do we get out of here?" John smirked.

"Well, why wait, there's no one in the room where I was changing." She licked her lips giving john a cattish grin.

"Mrs. Cena." He said, lifting her in his arms. "Prepare to be amazed."

They snuck off to a empty room, where they secretly consummated their marriage.

_End_


End file.
